The New Member
by butter'toasties
Summary: It was a peaceful day... When a new member came in, it became more troublesome... A new member, but only for a short time. Corny humor. Just for fun.


Hello! SA Lovers! This is just a break from my previous fanfic, Sweet Candy (have you read it?). I continuing Chapter 6 when something popped in my mind, this! It's my first one-shot. It's quite short, but it's kinda worth it.

* * *

_A new member, but only for a while..._

It was a peaceful morning in the greenhouse... Akira was serving tea. Ryuu, Jun and Megumi were talking as they were drinking tea. Kei, well, he was working in his laptop, as usual. And Hikari peacefully drank her tea. When suddenly...

_Bzzt._

"Oh my god! It's a- a- a-!" Akira pointed at the cake.

"A what?" The trio looked at the direction where Akira's was pointing. They all stood up in great speed. Even Megumi stood up as fast as them, considering she's not as sporty as the other. "Don't move a muscle." Ryuu said, lifting his hands in front of the twins to protect them.

Hikari, who wasn't paying attention while drinking her tea, paused and looked at the cake. "Uwaa!" She screamed and her chair fell down, rolling her over.

The typing maniac, stopped. "Hikari what is this? Practicing your stunts? I should work on that more, if I were you."

"Takishima!" Hikari had no time to answer him back. She hid behind him and held on his shoulders, pointing at the cake. "Just look at it!" She pointed at the cockroach on top of the cake. "I hate cockroaches."

Yes. A cockroach.

On top of a cake!

"Relax guys, it's just an insect." Tadashi said. "It's a small insect that survived the Jurassic era, with wings to fly and itchy and creepy legs to walk on."

Akira threw a tray at him. "Stop describing it! It's gross, Tadashi!"

"Look at it! It's mocking me!" Akira said with horror. "It dares to step on my cake, baked especially for Hikari!"

"Alright, it's just a cockroach, a teensy weensy animal who wants to get crushed by this magical staff... My shoe!" Ryuu said and almost threw his shoe at the cake, but he missed. Instead, it hit Tadashi's face.

"Watch the aim!" Jun said.

Then, the cockroach faced the trio. "Ah! It's the end!" They moved back until they trip on the stairway and fell on the ground.

It flew and went to the other side of the cake. "It has wings! We're doomed!" Akira reacted.

"Stay still guys, let it go away. It will go away, I think." Hikari said.

"We can just grab it and throw it out of the greenhouse." Tadashi suggested.

"You idiot! You don't just grab a cockroach and simply throw it away! It's dirty! All those itchy feet that roam around to you-know-where." She said.

The cockroach flew and landed on Kei's laptop screen.

_'Get the hell out.'_

Hikari swiftly moved to Akira at a fast speed, hiding behind her. "Uh. Kei, the cockroach..."

The cockroach was roaming around Kei's laptop dirtying it with cake icing. Now, the cake was full of icing smudges, left by the cockroach.

_'Alright, that;s it!'_

The cockroach landed again at the cake and stopped for a bit. "Uh. Takishima? What are you doing?"

_WHAM!_

"Die you worthless creature!" _WHAM! WHAM!_

"Get the hell out of my life! Smudging my laptop with some worthless cake icing!" Kei threw his shoe at the cockroach on top of the cake and hit it several times before getting satisfied.

"Alright Takishima, that's enough. It's already dead." The cockroach laid down on the cake, unable to move. It looked dead. The cake was scattered all over the table, all of the SA members were covered in icing and cake. A sigh of relief when the cockroach stopped moving.

Then the gates of the greenhouse opened. Yahiro entered together with Sakura. "What happened here?" Yahiro mocked. No one answered for a bit.

'Yahiro' Megumi wrote at her sketch pad.

Then the cockroach flew again and the SA members moved back. "What the-?" Yahiro paused when the cockroach landed on his forehead.

_WAAAAH!_

_Smack._

"Seriously, Yahiro. Seriously." Sakura said as she swung the fly swatter in her hand. Yahiro's forehead was shaped like a waffle. That's just how a fly swatter looked like. The cockroach laid dead, right there, on the floor. All it took was a fly swatter.

Everyone laughed. And Yahiro left the greenhouse, red-faced and swearing not to touch his face until he gets a bath ten times.

R.I.P. To our old member...

_The End_

* * *

__**It's** **short. **I know. I know. I can't think of anything suitable anymore. Anyways, this is also a plan for promoting my previous fic. Sweet Candy. Again. My oh-so-short one-shot, I hope you like it! I'm also working on another one, a two-chapter fic. So yeah, I have to work on Sweet Candy first. Can't let the followers waiting...


End file.
